Kim Lip/Gallery
Promotional Pictures Who's next Girl of May 2017.jpg|“이달의 소녀 여섯번 째, 레드가 찾아옵니다” (The sixth girl of LOOΠΔ, Red, will come to you soon) “Who’s Next Girl?” teaser ++ Promotional Picture Kim Lip.jpeg|''+ +'' XX Promotional Picture Kim Lip.png|''X X'' Hash Promotional Poster Kim Lip.png|''#'' Hash Promotional Poster Kim Lip 2.png|''#'' 'Kim Lip (single)' KimLip debut photo.PNG|“Kim Lip” #1 KimLip debut photo 2.PNG|“Kim Lip” #2 KimLip debut photo 3.PNG|“Kim Lip” #3 KimLip debut photo 4.PNG|“Kim Lip” #4 'JinSoul (single)' LipSoul JinSoul debut photo.png|“Kim Lip & JinSoul” #1 LipSoul JinSoul debut photo 2.png|“Kim Lip & JinSoul” #2 'Mix & Match' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match KimLip.png|''Mix & Match'', Kim Lip #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match Kim Lip 2.png|''Mix & Match'', Kim Lip #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo.png|''Mix & Match'', Unit Photo ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 2.png|''Mix & Match'', Unit Photo #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 3.png|''Mix & Match'', Unit Photo #3 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 4.png|''Mix & Match'', Unit Photo #4 'LOONATIC (English Version)' ODD EYE CIRCLE Loonatic English version group photo.png|''Loonatic'', Unit Photo 'Max & Match' ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match KimLip.png|''Max & Match'', Kim Lip #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match KimLip 2.png|''Max & Match'', Kim Lip #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group photo.png|''Max & Match'', Unit Photo ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group poster 2.png|''Max & Match'', Unit Photo #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group photo 3.png|''Max & Match'', Unit Photo #3 'Stages' 'ODD EYE CIRCLE' ODD EYE CIRCLE Girl Front M Countdown KimLip.png|17.09.21 “Girl Front” ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love M Countdown KimLip.png|17.11.02 “Sweet Crazy Love” 'LOONA' 'Hi High' LOONA_HyunJin_Kim_Lip_Yves_THE_SHOW_Hi_High_Stage.jpeg|With Yves LOONA_Kim_Lip_180823_Hi_High_Mcountdown.jpg|18.08.23 LOONA_Kim_Lip_180830_Mcountdown_Hi_High.jpg|18.08.30 LOONA_Kim_Lip_180830_Mcountdown_Hi_High_2.jpg|18.08.30 LOONA_Kim_Lip_180830_Mcountdown_Hi_High_3.jpg|18.08.30 LOONA_Kim_Lip_181004_Hi_High_Mcountdown.jpg|18.10.04 'Butterfly' LOONA_Kim_Lip_THE_SHOW_Butterfly_Stage.jpeg LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_2.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_3.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_4.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_5.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_6.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190221_Butterfly_Mcountdown_7.jpg|19.02.21 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190228_Mcountdown_Butterfly.jpg|19.02.28 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190228_Mcountdown_Butterfly_2.jpg|19.02.28 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190322_Show_Champion_Butterfly.jpg|19.03.22 LOONA_Kim_Lip_190322_Show_Champion_Butterfly_2.jpg|19.02.22 'Full Moon Special Stage' LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_2.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_3.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_4.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_5.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_6.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_7.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_8.jpg|19.10.31 LOONA_Kim_Lip_191031_Mcountdown_Full_Moon_9.jpg|19.10.31 'So What' LOONA_Kim_Lip_Mcountdown_So_What_200206.jpeg|20.02.06 LOONA Kim_Lip_200206_Mcountdown_So_What.jpg|20.02.06 LOONA_Kim_Lip_200206_Mcountdown_So_What_2.jpg|20.02.06 LOONA Kim_Lip_200206_Mcountdown_So_What_3.jpg|20.02.06 LOONA_Kim_Lip_200206_Mcountdown_So_What_4.jpg|20.02.06 LOONA_Kim_Lip_200208_Show_Champion_So_What.jpg|20.02.08 LOONA_Kim_Lip_200208_Show_Champion_So_What_2.jpg|20.02.08 LOONA_Kim Lip_200212_THE SHOW So What.jpg|20.02.12 LOONA_Kim Lip_200212_THE SHOW So What 2.jpg|20.02.12 LOONA Kim Lip Go Won 200212 THE SHOW So What.jpg|20.02.12 (With Go Won) 200213 MCountdown Naver So What Kim Lip 1.jpg|20.02.13 'Pictorial' 'Naver x Dispatch' Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018.jpg Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_2.jpg Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_3.jpg Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_4.jpg Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_5.jpg Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_6.jpg Kim_Lip_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_7.jpg 'Star1' Star1_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_Olivia_Hye_Go_Won.jpg|With JinSoul, Go Won, and Olivia Hye JinSoul_HeeJin_ViVi_Kim_Lip_Star1.jpg|With HeeJin, ViVi, and JinSoul 'Behind the Scenes' Kim_Lip_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg Kim_Lip_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes_2.jpg HeeJin_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes_5.jpg|With HeeJin and ViVi Kim_Lip_Star1_Behind_the_Scenes_3.jpg '10Star Magazine' 10Star_Kim_Lip.png 'Behind the Scenes' 10Star_BTS_Kim_Lip_1.jpeg 10Star_BTS_Kim_Lip_2.jpg 10Star_BTS_Kim_Lip_3.jpg 'Skoolooks' Kim_Lip_Skoolooks.jpeg Kim_Lip_Skoolooks_BTS_1.jpg|Behind the Scenes #1 Kim_Lip_Skoolooks_BTS_2.jpg|Behind the Scenes #2 'SNS' '2017' KimLip Eclipse almost 300k.PNG|“Eclipse” is at 300k views! KimLip Twitter Update 170604.PNG|17.06.04 (My first solo sign event is over) KimLip Twitter Update 170610.PNG|17.06.10 (Having a second sign event!) KimLip Weekly Poem 170613.PNG|17.06.13 (Weekly Poem) LipSoul Twitter Update 24.6.17.png|17.06.24 (With JinSoul) KimLip Insta Update 170625.PNG|17.06.25 (It rained a lot last night!) KimLip Insta Update 170711.PNG|17.07.11 (Congrats to Daebak Jjang!) KimLip Insta Update 170722.PNG|17.07.22 (Which do you want more: LOOΠΔ TV or Choerry's teasers?) KimLip Help Girl Front 1M.png|Help “Girl Front” reach 1 million views! '2018' KimLip Twitter Update 9.2.18.png|18.02.09 (Happy 19th Birthday!) HaSeul_Kim_Lip_Yves_SNS_March_1_2018.jpg|18.03.01 (With HaSeul and Yves) Kim Lip & YeoJin Twitter Update 24.4.18.png|19.04.23 (With YeoJin) (Someone is doing homework on the set!!) Kim Lip Twitter Update 20.5.18.png|18.05.20 (Fan Sign) June 1 2018 Choerry JinSOul Kim Lip CHuu Olivia Twitter (OEC and friends).jpg|18.06.01 (With ODD EYE CIRCLE, Chuu and Olivia Hye) 180807 SNS Olivia HeeJin JinSoul Chuu Kim Lip Choerry (OEC and Friends).jpg|18.08.07 (With ODD EYE CIRCLE, Olivia Hye, HeeJin and Chuu) LipVi Twitter 180829.jpg|18.08.29 (With ViVi) LipVes SBS Love FM 180911.jpg|18.09.11 (With Yves) November 24 2018 Twitter Chuu YeoJin Kim Lip JinSoul Choerry HaSeul.jpg|18.11.24 (With ODD EYE CIRCLE, Chuu, YeoJin and HaSeul) Kim_Lip_December_11_2018_Twitter.jpg|18.12.11 '2019' February102019KimLipTwitterBirthday.jpg|19.02.09 (Happy Birthday!) 190212_Naver_HeeLip.jpg|19.02.12 (With HeeJin) March13TwitterKimLipandHaseul2019.jpg|19.03.13 (With HaSeul) Twitter post MCountdown 190314 OEC+Y.jpg|19.03.14 (with ODD EYE CIRCLE and YeoJin) Kim_Lip_SNS_Update_September_12_2019.jpg|19.09.12 (Who wants to watch KCON LA M Countdown with me? ��) 191031_Twitter_Yves,_Kim_Lip,_HeeJin,_Choerry_and_Olivia_Hye.jpg|19.10.31 (With HeeJin, Choerry, Yves, and Olivia Hye for “Full Moon” Cover) ChuuLip Twitter Update 191121.jpg|19.11.21 (With Chuu) '2020' 200205_MCountdown_Twitter_Kim_Lip,_Go_Won,_Choerry_and_HeeJin.jpg|20.02.05 (With HeeJin, Choerry, and Go Won) 200208 Kim Lip Twitter Update.jpg|20.02.08 February102020KimLipTwitterBirthday.jpg|20.02.09 (Happy Birthday!) 200212 Starplay Twitter 5 Kim Lip.png|20.02.12 200221_Twitter_Kim_Lip.jpg|20.02.21 Category:Kim Lip Category:Image galleries